As digital imaging technologies have advanced, digital cameras have become commonplace in modern society. Digital cameras are found in dedicated camera devices (e.g., dedicated video and/or still-shot camera devices), mobile phone devices, smartphone devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, gaming devices, and other computing devices.
The proliferation of digital cameras in modern society has led to digital camera images being captured in numerous different environments having a wide variety of lighting conditions. Because the quality and features of camera images are highly dependent on the lighting conditions in which the camera images are captured, the differences in lighting conditions within which camera images that include a person are captured can result in the person appearing different from one camera image to another. The appearance (e.g., skin tones) of the person in a camera image captured under certain lighting conditions may be preferred over the appearance of the person in another camera image captured under different lighting conditions. To illustrate one example, the skin tones of the face of a person may blend into the shadow tones of a camera image that is captured in dim lighting and/or underexposed. Unfortunately, such results are not uncommon considering that the various lighting conditions in which camera images of a person are captured may not be controllable in all situations and that many digital cameras are programmed to be biased, when operated in an automatic image capture mode, toward erring on the side of underexposing an image in order to avoid white light clipping that may result from overexposing an image.
Because of such differences in the appearance of a person across camera images captured in various lighting conditions, manual editing of digital camera images has become a common practice. However, such manual editing of camera images may require expensive editing tools, proficient image editing skills, tedious labor, and significant amounts of time.
Moreover, for certain uses of camera images, there is insufficient time available for manual editing of the camera images. For example, more and more people use mobile devices to indiscriminately capture and share camera images with one another by way of messages, social networking services, and/or photo sharing services in a way that leaves insufficient time for manual review and/or editing of the camera images before they are shared.